Turtles Forever
Turtles Forever (also known as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever or TMNT: Turtles Forever) is a 2009 animated movie that was produced by the TV company called 4Kids Entertainment in celebration of the 25th anniversary of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The special aired on 4KidsTV in November of the same year. A DVD was released August 24, 2010. The movie features the Turtles from 4Kids' own series meeting up with the Turtles of the Murakami Wolf-Swenson series, along with several secondary characters in an adventure that spans multiple parallel universes. It also marks the true finale to the 2003 animated series. A rough, nearly finished version of the film premiered at the San Diego Comic Con in July 2009. On July 15, 2009, it was confirmed that completely newly designed versions of Tokka and Rahzar would also make an appearance. Voice actor Wayne Grayson had also hinted that the Mirage characters may appear. This was confirmed during the showing at SDCC 2009. Turtles Forever was planned for release in theaters on Thursday October 29, 2009 for one night only. http://www.ncm.com/Fathom/Premiere/TMNT.aspx but due to disputes by 4Kids Entertainment and Fathom this was later canceled http://www.tmnt25.com/blog/2009/09/special-announcement/ The CW4Kids debuted the film on November 21, 2009 after the 25th anniversary Top 10 Countdown. An encore showing aired from November 28 to December 12, split into three 23-minute episodes. A third showing of the movie aired on March 20 the following year. A fourth showing aired on May 29. The uncut version of film appeared on the CW4Kids's website on December 16 that included 8 minutes of footage cut from the version that aired on TV. http://forums.thetechnodrome.com/showthread.php?p=739041&mode=linear#post739041 The movie was released on non-anamorphic widescreen DVD on August 24, 2010 from Nickelodeon/Paramount Pictures home entertainment. The DVD release contains the TV edit. On August 29, 2010, Nickelodeon aired the movie on the channel for the first time, then aired again on Thanksgiving Day of 2010. Plot When a battle between the Purple Dragons and what appear to be the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is captured on film, the Turtles are quick to refute their master Splinter's accusations of carelessness. Breaking into the Purple Dragons' headquarters to get to the bottom of these mysterious doppelgängers, our Turtles discover that their "imposters" are, in fact, versions of them from another dimension. The goofy other dimensional "1987 Turtles" prove to be a hassle for the more serious-minded "2003 Turtles", but they are soon able to discern that they were teleported into their world in a dimensional portal accident that has also brought their arch-enemies, the Shredder and Krang, and their battle fortress, the Technodrome, along with them. The eight Turtles head below the ground to track down the Technodrome, but their presence together only clues the Shredder in to the fact that there may be a version of himself on this world that he can ally with to take the Turtles down. The Technodrome escapes following the Turtles fight with Rocksteady, Bebop, and the 80s Foot Soldiers. The Turtles resolve to create a portal device of their own so they can travel to the "1987 universe" and obtain the gear the 1987 Turtles usually use to take the Technodrome down. While the Turtles are occupied with this task, Oroku Saki uses the Technodrome's technology to locate his dimensional counterpart, the Utrom known as Ch'rell, still in frozen exile on an ice asteroid after his final defeat by the 2003 Turtles. Ch'rell is teleported to the Technodrome, but upon recovering from the powerful penetration, immediately overthrows his bumbling other-self and seizes control of the Technodrome even when Karai shows up. Using Dimension X technology and Utrom science to create a new robotic exoskeleton for himself, Ch'rell began doing a makeover of the Technodrome where he had some components replaced, engineered the mutagen samples obtained by Hun to turn some Cyber Foots into Mutant Foot Soldiers (two of which resembled Tokka and Rahzar), and has the Cyber Techs created to succeed the clumsy Foot Soldiers of his 80s counterpart. He then dispatches his right-hand man Hun (who has been mutated into a monstrous mutant turtle himself after being doused with mutagen from the 1987 universe in the earlier battle) to track the Turtles down. With the aid of Bebop and Rocksteady, Hun finds and attacks the Turtles' lair, but the eight reptiles complete a dimensional portal stick (conceived by the 1987 Donatello) and escape to the 1987 universe. Unfortunately, Splinter is captured by Hun and brought before Ch'rell to serve as bait in a trap. The 2003 Turtles meet the 1987 universe versions of April O'Neil and Splinter, and then return to the 2003 universe with the 1987 Turtles vehicles: the Party Wagon and Turtle Blimp. However, they discover that in their absence, Ch'rell has fused the sciences of the Utroms and Dimension X and rebuilt the Technodrome as a truly terrifying war machine, filled with legions of improved robotic Foot Techs and Mutant Foot Soldiers. Entering the fortress to recover Splinter, the Turtles are defeated, and Ch'rell then reveals his master plan: While using Saki's equipment to survey the Multiverse in his plan to conquer it, he has discovered that there are not just the Turtles of the 1987 world and the 2003 world, but hundreds of them. Knowing that the turtles of those dimensions would stand in his way to conquer those worlds, Ch'rell decided to destroy them all by eliminating the original "Prime" universe. Ch'rell scans the eight Turtles to locate the base similarities between them that will pinpoint the location of "Turtle Prime," and the brothers apparently do not survive the process. Once Ch'rell has teleported the Technodrome away across the dimensions to Turtle Prime, however, the Turtles reappear, having been saved by Karai, who has realized that Ch'rell's mad ambition would also cause their own destruction. With their world being erased around them as Ch'rell's plan goes into motion, the Turtles break into Purple Dragon headquarters again to appropriate some of the tech the criminals stole, in order to upgrade their dimensional portal stick and follow Ch'rell to Turtle Prime. With the aid of a repentant Hun, they accomplish their task and are whisked away to the grim, gritty and monochrome world from whence all Turtle realities sprang. They are attacked by the native "Mirage Turtles," but eventually manage to convince their ferocious progenitors that they need their help to save all of creation. The twelve Turtles, with the aid of Splinter, Karai, and even the 1987 Shredder and Krang, engage Ch'rell in battle, but he grows to massive height using molecular amplification technology from Dimension X. When Ch'rell is accidentally clipped by the energy beam from the Technodrome, however, his armor is damaged, and the Turtles all try to force him into the beam ... before it is abruptly cut off when Rocksteady trips over the power cable and unplugs it. Ch'rell takes this opportunity to grab the four Mirage Turtles and begins crushing them. At the last minute, the 1987 Turtles throw explosive throwing stars at him, causing him to trip and drop the Mirage Turtles. Ch'rell then resumes his attack- until Bebop plugs the beam power cable back in and thus inadvertently obliterates Ch'rell. With their foe defeated, the Turtles watch as their respective realities restore themselves. The 1987 cast take the Technodrome and return to their homeworld, while the 2003 Turtles use the portal stick to return to theirs. The Mirage Turtles decide to go get some pizza to eat ... as somewhere else, across time and space, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman put the finishing touches on the first issue of Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, expressing the hope that the book will sell. Gallery * Turtles Forever/Gallery Trivia * Initially Turtles Forever was going to be a 2-part episode in the BTTS season It was going to be episode 167 and 168. Later it was decided to make a stand-alone movie. *Among all of the incarnations of the Turtles that appeared in this movie, the 2003 Turtles are the tallest. The Mirage versions are the shortest. *The ending theme is an edited version of a rejected opening theme for the 2003 series. * This is the first TMNT Movie to belong to Nickelodeon on DVD. * Several scenes were cut from the movie before it aired on television. ** This is the version found on the DVD. Nickelodeon has yet to release any information regarding the complete version of the movie. ** Thought to be considered "non-canon" with the main series the first episode of back to the sewers did give the hint that Ch'rell would return from his exile when the turtles were transported to the timeline with the 3 way Shredder war. * This film is actually a sequel and true canonically after the final season of TMNT 2003. * The 2003 Turtles' eyes don't have pupils (when they are wearing their masks) unlike the 2003 Turtles in BTTS, who have more details in the eyes. But in every season before BTTS, the turtles have the same eyes as they do in this movie (ie; just white). * The TMNT from the 2007 film were seen as one of the dimensions of the multiverse. * The TMNT from the 1990's were also seen as one of the dimensions of the multiverse as well. Quotes 2003 Turtles: "It's ninja time!" 1987 Turtles: "Turtle power!" 1987 Turtles: "Go green machine" 1987 Turtles: "Lets Turtlize Em" 1987 Turtles: "Turtles fight with Honor!" 1987 Turtles: "Cowabunga!" - Just in case you forgot their iconic catchphrases. 2003 Leonardo: (stabbing a foot soldier and shocked when it exploded) Robots? 2003 Michelangelo: EXPLODING robots! Heheh! 2003 Raphael: (destroying foot soldiers) Yeah! Who wants some!? Yeah! Haha! (1987 Donatello smashes the remaining foot soldiers with a rolling boulder, much to 2003 Raphael's annoyance) 1987 Donatello: Steeee-rike! 2003 Raphael: I'LL GIVE YA A STRIKE!!! REKAFRAKAGAGA!!! (stomps angrily) 1987 Michelangelo: Wow, what a hardcase! 2003 Michelangelo: Bro, I could tell you stories. 2003 Leonardo: Hun mentioned the "One True Shredder". 2003 Raphael: And you know what that means... 2003 Michelangelo: Our little alien Utrom is back! 1987 Raphael: "Utrom Shredder"? Sounds Swedish. 1987 Turtles: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! 2003 Michelangelo: Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! Can't you guys be serious about ANYTHING!? 2003 Raphael: Was that a mutant... banana? 2003 Michelangelo: This dimension is seriously messed up. :- The 2003 Turtles experience weird culture shock 1987 Donatello: Okay guys, here's everything we need to take down the Technodrome: exploding throwing stars, anti-Technodrome roller skates, SPF-1000 sunblock... 1987 Raphael: (brings out pizza boxes) And I got the pizzas! We're good to go! 2003 Turtles: O_O 2003 Leonardo: You're joking, right? 2003 Raphael: We came all the way to wacky world for THIS JUNK!? 2003 Michelangelo: No no no no no no no no NO! 2003 Leonardo: You don't understand. The Utrom Shredder isn't like your Shredder. He's vicious. 2003 Donatello: Lethal! 2003 Michelangelo: COMPETENT! Mutant Hun: "Quick take it. Stop the Shredder before he AUAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... - Mutant Hun's last words before being erased from existence. Mutant Hun: (fighting '''1987 Michaelangelo')'' Now I look in the mirror and all I see is you! And I hate you even more! 2003 Donatello: Hun, you don't understand. The Shredder- Mutant Hun: Forget the Shredder. You're gonna pay for what you've done to me! 1987 Raphael: (to the camera) Some people just can't handle change. Mutant Hun(looking at the same direction which '''1987 Raphael' did''): Why do you keep doing that?! Who are you talking to?! THERE'S NO ONE﻿ THERE! - Mutant Hun laments his new appearance and his lack of understanding of how the fourth wall works. Mirage Leonardo: What is this? Eight wanna-be's? Mirage Donatello: On our turf? Mirage Michaelangelo: Trying to steal our act? Mirage Raphael: Yeah! Mirage Leonardo: (narrating) I strike two on my way down. ('''Mirage Leonardo' strikes down 2003 Leonardo and 2003 Rapahel)'' Donatello takes out a third with his staff. ('''Mirage Donatello' strikes down 2003 Michelangelo. The 1987 Turtles pull out their weapons as Mirage Raphael twirls his sai while facing them. They immediately tremble in fear and drop their weapons before attempting to run away, but Mirage Raphael trips them by throwing his sai at their feet.)'' Mirage Leonardo: (narrating) Already, the pudgy ones are starting to panic. Raph loves this stuff. He's not alone. 2003 Donatello: Why is he narrating? Is he crazy!? 2003 Michaelangelo: Hardcore crazy! 2003 Raphael: I LOVE THESE GUYS! :- 2003 Raphael and sociopathic Turtles, BFFs! Mirage Michaelangelo: So you're supposed to be us from other worlds. I don't see it. Mirage Donatello: What's with the multi-colored headbands? Mirage Raphael: Hmph, sellouts. 2003 Raphael: Uh... (grabs '''1987 Leonardo' by the shell)'' Well, check out the initialized belt buckles on these yahoos. 1987 Donatello, 1987 Raphael, 1987 Michelangelo: Hey! 2003 Raphael: How lame can a turtle get?(raising his hand for a high three) Am I right?(2003 Raphael's raised hand is immediately twisted behind his back by 'Mirage Raphael, '''then kicks him forward) '''2003 Raphael: Hey, ow! Geez, what a hardcase! (He sees the 1987 Turtles smile at him.) 2003 Raphael: What? 1987 Leonardo, 1987 Donatello, 1987 Raphael, 1987 Michelangelo: Nothing. :- Next time, do not diss the belt buckles. Mirage Leonardo(''nudging '''2003 Leonardo): Leonardo. Seriously, for your own good, your bros should lay off the dimensional hopping business - it's dangerous 2003 Leonardo: Bros? (turning to all 1987 and 2003 turtles) We're bros! (Looks and notice the Mirage turtles are gone) 1987 Raphael: Now that's what I call a 'Ninja Vanish'. Mirage Donatello: I'm gonna miss those wanna-be's. Mirage Michaelangelo: Yeah, I kinda dug the initials on the belt buckles. Mirage Raphael: Hmph, you would. I could go for a slice, though. Mirage Leonardo: There's that place on Bleecker. Mirage Leonardo: (narrating) We are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. We strike hard and fade away into the night. Peter Laird: I think this first issue is coming along rather well. Don't you, Kev? Kevin Eastman: Yeah, sure do, Pete. Hey, let's get back to this after lunch, huh? Peter Laird: Hmmm, sounds good. Pizza? Kevin Eastman: Yeah, pizza. Peter Laird: Oh, I hope this thing sells. Kevin Eastman: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. (chuckles) '' ''(As Kevin and Peter leave for lunch, the camera pans to the cover of the comics' first issue.)' '' :- The Mirage Turtles somersault into the same pose they do in the first issue of their comic... while far, far away, two friends put the finishing touches on their new comic. Category:Films